


What Should Have Happened

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is McPissed, Implied Relationships, Other, just argue with a god, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: There's no way in hell Ignis is going to let that happen.





	What Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I saw a post on tumblr and was Inspired™

There’s no way in hell he’s going to let that happen. If the prophecy is true and Noct is the chosen king, there’s no way Ignis will ever let harm come to pass. 

That’s what he decides as he downs his seventh large coffee of the day, or rather night. Admittedly, he’s nowhere near done, but he knows he needs to stop now or else he’ll suffer for it when staring down one of the Six. Ignis sets down his mug and side-eyes the tent where Noct rests. Within the next few hours, Ignis will have to wake him and face the wrath of a bear with a sore ass. But for now, he pushes himself from the picnic table and grabs the keys to the Regalia from his things. 

“I need to go see a man about a horse,” he mutters and waves to Gladio, who sits in a kind of sanctimonious meditation on the ground by the fire. 

“Be careful, Iggy. It’s dark out and you know as well as I do, Noct would never forgive either of us if you got pummeled by a daemon,” Gladio replies quietly with a nod of his head. 

There’s a silent understanding between the two, a mutual desire to do what’s necessary in order to protect Noct, though Ignis’s own desire comes from a personal and selfish place. Their relations were no secret to the group, and anyone who bothered taking more than a first glance would know that their bond went deeper than mere friendship. 

He switches on the ignition and silently thanks Cindy as he turns the headlights on. Without the upgrade, this endeavor would be impossible. Noct would be the first to protest full-scale fighting one of the gods. But Noct isn’t here and in his absence, Ignis mindlessly rolls the small skull pendant on his necklace between his fingers as he drives down the highway. Tucked away nearly a mile and a half to the north is a small cave that’s rumored to possess an entryway for mortals who wish to convene with the Six. 

Ignis, however, only wishes to speak with one, Bahamut, about the asinine fate of an innocent man. The radio is lulling out the gentle tune of a far off land, a nostalgic sound with a repetitive melody and beckons the imagery of flowers, students, youth amid battle. He frowns to himself and changes it to something more befitting of his mood, skipping over each and every chocobo melody Prompto insisted they put on there. 

When he reaches his destination, Ignis exits the Regalia and makes way for the cave, not bothering to pay mind to the daemons spawning behind him. They were nothing in comparison to what he was going up against and he knew it best to conserve his energy for the real fight than bother with them. 

In the cave, the daemons he must fight are unavoidable, but he’s sure to make quick work of them. Dagger here, polearm there, a bit of magic, and then a hard stare. 

He doesn’t have time for this and he knows Noct will be waking within the next two hours to relieve his bladder as he often did in the middle of the night and would expect Ignis to at least be present, if not ready and available to curl up beside and/or on. Wherever this entrance is, it needs to show up, and it needs to do so fast. 

Ignis ventures deeper into the cave until he sees a strange light. He pauses for but a moment to clean his glasses and dust his jacket off. If he’s going to go toe-to-toe with Bahamut, he wants to make sure he’s looking sharp enough to cut through time and space.

“I’ve come to summon the Draconian. This is not a request. This is a demand,” Ignis dictates calmly, but in his typical authoritative manner. He’s ready to throw-down. The fact that it’s with a god is but a mere extra detail. 

The floating light expands into the shape of a door and Ignis does not bother to hesitate as he steps inside of it. A flash of light blinds him before he’s standing in a void, an empty space of soft, meshing colors. Ignis takes a look around to find nothing but void all around him. No Bahamut. He gives a clearing of his throat, folds his arms across his chest, and cocks a brow as he waits. 

“I haven’t got all day. Some of us tend to our messes, you know,” Ignis voices after a moment. 

Bahamut appears before him, far too large for the defiance Ignis shows him, but he just doesn’t care. It’s not their choice to pick from the stock and send a life to the slaughter because they’re lazy. Gods don’t get to be that way. Not anymore. Not with Noct.

“My thanks. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I’m going to have to relieve myself in approximately forty-five minutes, so I’d rather not take the difficult path, if you wouldn’t mind. Noct is not your puppet and he certainly is not your maid. If you wish anyone to clean your messes, might I suggest taking responsibility and mending Eos yourself? After all, the all mighty Draconian can surely rid the world of one small Immortal, can’t he? Or are you still moping over the fact that you, at one point in time, messed fuck all everything up?” 

Bahamut opens his mouth to speak but Ignis raises a hand to silence him. The Divine’s eyes grow wide in offense, but Ignis is too heated to care. 

“You think just because you’re Bahamut, all great and powerful, you get to throw my future king under the bus after watching everything get taken from him? Do you think that makes you noble? Because it makes you a coward. What you’re doing to him is a coward’s move and there’s no other way to look at it. Either do it yourself or find someone else, because Noct is not an option.”

“You dare make demands of the Six?” Bahamut thunders, clearly shook but trying to keep his composure.

“And it better be done,” Ignis returns before exiting the void.


End file.
